Roleplay
by Linstock
Summary: During a late night drinking session the command crew share their first job experiences... little does Uhura know that hers will be called upon to save the ship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Roleplay.

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG

Type: Adventure, romance

Summary: During a late night drinking session the command crew share their first job experiences... little does Uhura know that hers will be called upon to save the ship.

Au: This was written as part of Where No Woman's "Uhura is Awesome" challenge. The prompts was, "Uhura spent a year working as a dominatrix before entering the academy. (command: it comes naturally to her. Also leather.)"

This story stand alone, but comes after the incidents described in my story "the Wedding" which tells the story of Spock and Uhura's unusual marriage.

Huge thanks to my beta Atana71 whose kind and constructive support was all that stoped me binning this. The errors are all my own (and I really don't mind if you point them out.) 

"A potato!" exclaimed McCoy choking on his drink, "you mean to tell me that your first real paid job was as a potato!"

"It was a genuine fresh baked Iowa potato," replied Kirk slowly and carefully and with as much dignity as a man on his seventh glass can muster.

McCoy, Kirk, Uhura and Spock were the last ones left in the common room. All the others had faded away as the evening had wound down. Kirk guessed that there would be a few sore heads amongst the crew in the morning. What the hell, they had earned it; they had more than earned it. It had been a rough few months; exploration, action, adventure and romance were all very draining.

Although Spock had not said anything he was clearly wearing his sightly bewildered "I will never understand humans" expression and Kirk felt more explanation was called for.

"I was working in advertising," stated Kirk.

McCoy snorted loudly.

"I would dress up in a potato suit…"

"A genuine fresh baked Iowa potato suit," added McCoy chuckling.

"Exashack-ly," replied Kirk, "and encourage people to frequent the diningest...esta...establi...the place that employed me and who specialised in genuine fresh baked Iowa potatoes with an array of healthy but luscious toppings."

"I thought that they had automatons for that sort of foolishness," said McCoy.

"People are better, vastly superior; the personal interact…shon with the potential patrons is 'portant. I learned a lot of valuable lessons."

"Such as?" prompted McCoy.

"Such as never run in a potato suit, it's amazingly hard to get up if you fall, and, never share your suit with a friend, getting in is fun but getting out…" Kirk shook his head sadly.

"Well they are certainly valuable lessons," drawled McCoy.

Kirks sat up straighter and said, "No really, I learned a lot about talking to all kinds of people and I learned a lot about the assumptions people make due to the role you are playing. " He nodded solemnly, then his face split into his cheeky boyish grin.

Uhura looked over at her new husband and could almost see his thoughts as he tried, and failed to make any sense of what he was hearing. She reached over and gently patted his arm. "Don't even try," she whispered. He nodded.

"What about you Spock," said Kirk, "what was your first real foray into the world of adult paid employment?"

Spock replied, "I worked in a brokerage company owned by my mother's uncle."

"Ooh." McCoy rubbed his hands together in mock excitement, "how exciting."

"Indeed doctor," replied Spock, oblivious of the sarcasm, "It was quite fascinating. I developed several computer modelling algorithms that help predict the movement of stock based on 1,289 contributing factors such as past performance, company output, employee psychoanalysis and environmental changes. The firm still uses it today. They are currently rated number 2 in the interstellar finance guild, second only to Fignar and Ginush of Ferengi. They were keen for me to say on, but I declined."

"And what were the valuable lessons you learned?" asked Kirk. "Don't play the market; you could loose your shirt?"

"On the contrary, I learned about the application of probability and risk in a financial setting. The mathematics …"

"Just don't tell me you amassed a fortune," said Kirk talking over Spock and looking slightly pained.

Spock raised an eyebrow and appeared to be considering the Captains statement. "Accumulation of wealth was not my primary motivation, although it can be a useful indicator of success in that field. I did indeed amass what I think you would call 'a tidy sum' and I still maintain a rewarding portfolio of shares and investments."

"Figures," sighed McCoy bitterly. "I worked at a vets."

"You were a vet?" asked Uhura.

"No darling, I was a veterinary assistant, or as my name tag said, 'LEN, VET ASS'. I cleaned out pens, shaved reluctant animals, got snarled at, bitten, peed on and generally hated by a wide range of unappealing, smelly, bad natured and basically unlovable creatures. It was excellent training for being a doctor. I learned my bedside manner being a vet ass."

"Explains a lot," muttered Kirk. Then he turned to Uhura, "OK your turn, fess up. What was it?"

"I worked in human services," replied Uhura primly.

"Oh nonnonno," said Kirk wagging a finger, "No you don't. I know you lieutenant and you are lying."

Uhura looked outraged.

"Save the indignant look for someone who believes it," said Kirk. "I…Know...You." He turned to Spock and said, "You should take note of this, when your lovely new wife tells a whopper, she looks up to the right, tilts her head and, if it is a really big whopper, touches her left ear with her hand." Kirk nodded emphatically.

"I do not!" exclaimed Uhura looking up slightly, turning her head and starting to raise her left hand before she could stop herself.

"Ha!" exclaimed Kirk shaking his finger at her and almost bouncing in his seat, "You're busted. Come on, spill. What was the job?"

Uhura looked a little hunted; she glanced over at her husband who just looked calmly back. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and said, "Dominatrix."

Silence.

McCoy said carefully, "Would you mind repeating that. I thought you said…"

"Dominatrix," repeated Uhura loudly and clearly.

Silence again.

Kirk shifted in his chair and his face was moving like a person chewing a particularly sticky toffee as he tried to assimilate this information.

"You were a prostitute?" asked McCoy in a rough whisper.

"No doctor I was not. I was a dominatrix. There is a lot of difference."

"Okay," said McCoy slowly and with obvious disbelief.

Kirk was still silent but he was starting to leer.

"This is why I never mention it," said Uhura angrily gesturing at the both of them, "people jump to the wrong conclusions."

Kirks voice was a little husky when he said, "Oh really? We are talking tight leather clothes, high heals, whips and restraints?"

Uhura gave one curt nod.

"Don't think the conclusions are all that wrong, darlin'," said McCoy.

"Yes they are. I worked in a well run and reputable dungeon called..."

Kirk's snort of derision interrupted her.

"Look… being a domme is about theatre."

"And sex," added Kirk.

"Theatre, " said Uhura emphatically. "I played a role. The clients came with script in mind, this is their fantasy. After negotiation their fantasy is played out. It is voluntary and consensual. No one does anything they do not want to do."

"But I bet they want to do plenty," said Kirk waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually Captain, you would be surprised. There is often very little body contact or even touching involved. Domination and submission is about control; relinquishing it...submitting to it...embracing it. It is a release from reality and having to have the answers and deal with all the pressures in life. Some of my clients were often CEO's of companies, heads of government and top military personnel. They would fantasise a scenario where they would be able to temporarily relinquish all their responsibility, in a safe confidential environment... "

"Chains and whips are safe?" queried Kirk incredulously.

"Everyone in the dungeon was well trained. We had to be, you can do a lot of damage tying someone incorrectly for example. We all had special skills, the girl who did the medical scenarios was a nurse and she was very skilled with a catheter." McCoy goggled and Uhura continued doggedly. "The job was interesting, the Grand Mistress made sure we only had clients who fitted our capabilities, it was well paid, and in the slow times the dungeon mistress was happy for us to study. We used the whipping room mostly because of the benches."

"Naturally," said Kirk as if the conversation was the most natural thing in the world, "Very understandable. What was your speciality?"

"There are lots of different styles of domme, for example there is the medical, the mother figure, the harsh teacher is popular and the bitch goddess."

"And you were?" prompted Kirk almost disinterestedly, although he suspected he would die of curiosity if he didn't get an answer to this question.

"Bitch goddess," mumbled Uhura.

"WHAT?" gaped McCoy, trying desperately to associate the word "Bitch" with the Uhura he knew.

Kirk was making explain more gestures.

"I wore wear a costume and used my voice, language and presence to create an aura of entitlement and power. The fantasies were mainly about longing and servitude, that sort of thing. I rarely even touched a client. "

McCoy said, "It's all a bit sordid. Don't these people need help?"

"No. I told you they were successful people with busy lives who have a different way of coping and different needs. They are not sick. "

"What about the sex? Don't tell me there isn't any sex involved." said Kirk.

"Of course there was sex involved; tension, denial and longing. And remember what is sexual to one person may not be to another. Sometimes sex was negotiated but that was up to each individual domme. I **never** had sex with clients."

"Okay," said Kirk in obvious disbelief.

Uhura's patience was obvious wearing thin as she said, "A lot of women who claim to be a dominatrix are prostitutes who dress in leather and used a bit of light bondage to spice things up. The majority of people's experience with so called 'domination' is sex play with a girlfriend who has a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and some stiletto heals." Uhura noticed Kirk was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "This is about as close to real domination as a kid's water pistol is to a phaser. The real thing is mostly mental, sure there are costumes, contrived situations and yes... occasionally pain, but the core is in the mind. And I'll tell you want I learned… how to read people, find their vulnerabilities and project a persona that allowed me to control them and I learned about the assumptions people make due to the role you are playing." She glared at the captain and then the doctor.

Kirk squinted at Uhura and obviously decided not to push his luck any further. He snapped his head quickly to look at Spock. "You have been very quiet Mr Spock. Did you know about this?"

Spock did not reply and his expression was impassive.

"Well, what do you think about your wife's early employment history?"

Kirk and McCoy both chimed in when Spock replied…"I have no comment on the matter."

"You're getting predictable Mr Spock," said McCoy with a laugh.

"And I think its time for bed." said Uhura rising and extending her hand to Spock. Spock rose with that languid unconscious grace characteristic of him and took Uhura's hand, briefly pressing his fingers against hers. She smiled at him warmly.

Kirk and McCoy watched the couple leave, still hand in hand.

"They were doing that communicating thing again," said Kirk frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't think I will ever get used to it or to them being a couple," muttered McCoy.

Kirk now gazing deeply into his glass replied, "I have no comment on the matter."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Roleplay.

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG

Type: Adventure, romance

Part 2

Six months later…..

**Captains log Stardate: 2345.6**

**Despite our best efforts the damaged central power drive we have slowly been loosing power over the last week and if new dylithum crystals are not installed soon the ship will be a sitting duck. If we send for assistance we run will have to wait a minimum of a month and stand the risk of alerting unfriendly forces to our plight. Mr Spock was able to located a source of new crystals in a near by system on the planet S4589.8, also known as Prontathia. The inhabitants are technologically capable humanoids that have only recently developed warp capability. Their language appears to be derived from Orionese and it is probably that they are a related race in much the same way as Romulans are related to Vulcans. The Prontathian rulers will not allow us on their planet but they were willing to send a delegation to the Enterprise. **

**Our attempts to negotiate the purchase crystals over the last three days have been woefully unsuccessful. The Prontathian delegation consisted of three of the most strikingly beautiful women I had ever seen, Vesh, Nune and Glet. The faint bluish green cast to their skin and evident hyper-sexuality seems to support the hypothesis that they are related to modern day Orions. Unfortunately they display none of the friendliness of the Orions and are aloof and dismissive to the point of rudeness. In increasing desperation I have reluctantly resorted to monitoring their private communications. In addition, I secretly sent a small force of undercover security to the surface to gather information. I have received their report and the analysis is now complete. In consultation with Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Roland of security** **I have formulated a new approach to obtain the crystals. The delegates will return tomorrow to recommence negotiations. I am about to hold a briefing with my senior officers to outline a new strategy …**

Mr Spock, Mr Scott, Dr McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Roland and Lieutenant Uhura were sitting at around the table in the briefing room when the captain entered. Everyone present had already read the briefing notes.

"You mean to tell me this world is ruled by ruthless and powerful women and the men are slaves," exclaimed Dr McCoy.

"That appears to be the case," replied the Captain.

Spock explained, "The situation seems analogous to periods in early Earth history were women were considered the possessions of their husbands or the man deemed to have sexual rights over them. Disciplining an unruly wife was acceptable and frequently polygamy or concubines or mistresses were sanctioned. In order to survive women had to marry or find a male protector."

Uhura stated bluntly, "Women were only useful for cooking, cleaning and keeping the bed warm."

Kirk nodded and added. "On Prontathia the situation is reversed. The ruling matriarchy is based on sexualised power and dominance and the men are …"

"Useful for cooking, cleaning and keeping the bed warm," finished McCoy bitterly.

"Exactly." said Kirk. "It is doubtful if the Prontathians can even envisage a society like ours which is so radically different from their own. And, evidently, we have, unwittingly, insulted the delegates by expecting them to negotiate with men."

"Well, I hate to tell you Captain, but this ship has a predominantly male crew and the Captain is a man," said Mr. Scott.

"But the Prontathians do not understand that Mr Scott, so we must start from a position they do understand," replied the Captain. "We do not have the luxury of time. We have to get the crystals now. The only way the Prontathians will negotiate is if they feel they can understand and trust us and that means we must be are ruled but a strong woman," Kirk stated.

"Now hold on," shouted McCoy, "shouldn't we be education these people and introducing more democratic ideas? "

Mr Spock laced his fingers together and leaned forward slightly and said, "Doctor, if you had made contact with an early Earth society would you have felt so compelled to educate the men about the error of their ways in regards to their treatment of women? Mr Scot has already pointed out that, even on this vessel, the majority of this crew and all senior command positions are filled by men. Gender discrimination is still active in Earth society."

"There are many women in command positions and some fine women star ship captains," spluttered McCoy.

"They are still a minority," said Lt Uhura, "and every woman in Starfleet knows that they are at a disadvantage, despite what the regulations say."

Spock said calmly, "Doctor you are speaking as a member of the societal dominant group. Frequently they are relatively oblivious to the way society really functions while members of subordinate groups have a keen understand of societal structures."

"Please," say the Captain holding up his hand, "we do not have time for a debate on social politics. We have a mission; get the crystals. We do not have the luxury of time so I propose a plan." He paused.

"This ought to be good," muttered McCoy.

Uhura looked around wildly as if seeking an escape, then subsided in defeat.

"It is the only logical course of action," replied Captain Kirk.

"I concur Captain," said Commander Spock. Uhura turned to glare at him her face showed anger and hurt.

"Why can't someone else do it?" she demanded.

"Lieutenant, we have examined all the options and you are the only one qualified for this role, you are a woman, you know the language, you have the appropriate skills and experience. You will play the part of the leader of this ship, that's an order."

She was holding the bridge of her nose with the fingers on her left hand, as if she had a headache then, she took a deep breath, she sat up straight looked the Captain in the eye and said crisply, "Yes sir, I will need a costume and a script..."

The next few hours was frantically busy. The basics of the plan were finalised. Lt. Uhura would play the role of the ship's leader, to be addressed as "Grand Mistress". Everyone else would retain their usual titles except the women would be addressed as "Mistress" when not using their rank. The crew were briefed, the rosters were rearranged to have the maximum number of women visible and these women were coached so they could play their roles convincingly. Meanwhile Uhura was frantically preparing, assembling the components of a costume, cajoling and harassing friends to part with treasured articles while a team, led by Sulu, was making the necessary costume alterations. Sulu? Kirk decided that, even though it was his ship, there was a lot he didn't know.

-88888-

When all the plans were in place Kirk went to Spock and Uhura's quarters. Spock greeted the captain politely and sat with him in the living area. Spock looked thoughtful as he turned to the captain. "Nyota wants you to understand that when she is in her role as Grand Mistress she will not be able to slip in and out of the persona. She needs us all to respond to her as we would in if she was truly to supreme ruler of the ship. As we discussed this means not looking directly at her, kneeling if she indicates or if you offend, not speaking unless directed and maintaining a subservient demeanour. If everyone plays their role she will supported in playing hers. Do not underestimate how difficult she will find this assignment. It will require her total concentration and she is aware of how much relies on her performance. I will stay with her at all times to assist her as necessary."

Spock's obvious concern was making Kirk nervous.

"Will she be okay Spock?"

"I believe so captain provided everyone knows their role and she is able to stay in her role, focus on gaining the trust of the delegates and completing the negotiations."

Kirk nodded. Just then the Captain's com chimed and he was soon engrossed in a discussion with Lieutenant Commander Roland about the deployment the female security officers who were escorting the delegates while they were on the Enterprise.

Spock stood and walked quietly to the bedroom and entered. The door stayed partly ajar. Kirk was vaguely aware of the low murmur of voices.

When the call finished the Captain looked up. He could clearly see the scene in the bedroom. Kirk knew he shouldn't watch, he would probably go to hell for watching, but this was too fascinating to miss.

Kirk could see Spock clearly but Uhura was partly obscured by the door. She appeared to have on a long skirt and a red jacket and her long hair was swept up. Spock and Uhura were standing in posture Kirk had seen twice before, close together with their foreheads touching. This time Spock's fingers rested on her face and Kirk new they were in a meld. Spock turned his head at an angle, and still maintaining the meld, kissed Uhura slowly and softly. Uhura seemed to melt against him. Kirk took a slow deep breath. He had witness affection between these two before and it never failed to move him.

Spock broke the meld and, wrapping Uhura in a tight embrace, he deepened the kiss. Kirk had the distinct impression that the thermostat in the room had been turned up; he could certainly feel his temperature rise. Damn, how did the staid controlled Vulcan do that? Kirk knew that he would have trouble getting to sleep tonight; it probably served him right for watching.

Spock broke the kiss. He stood with his hands resting on Uhura's hips for a three heartbeats and turned and moved out of Kirk's line of sight. He returned holding a long thin box. He stood in front of Uhura looking deeply into her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded once. Subtly but distinctly her posture shifted. Spock dropped slowly to one knee, opened the box and offered it up to her with both hands. Carefully, using only her fingertips she reached down and picked up a riding crop. She held it in both hands, flexed it, and then she ran her fingers delicately along its length. She held the crop up examining it closely, stroking and caressing it. She seemed fascinated by the feel and texture of the crop. The way she was handling it was causing the captain some discomfort.

Spock placed the box on the floor and looked up at her. She froze and looked down at him. Her hand snapped out slapping him hard across the face with a loud crack. Spock's head jerked to the side. It was totally unexpected and Kirk actually jumped, his heart was pounding and the blood seemed to hiss in veins. Kirk had the strangest feeling that something else was in the room, another presence that made the small hairs on the back of his neck rise. For a moment Spock stayed frozen, his head still turned, then he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Did I instruct you to look at me?"

"No Grand Mistress."

"Yet you presume to do so?"

"Forgive me, Grand Mistress," he whispered.

"Do not displease me again," said Uhura her voice ice cold and imperious.

Then Uhura ran her hand down the side of Spock's face she had slapped trailing her fingers softly and possessively, and then she held her hand towards him. Spock softly kissed the fingers that had just slapped him. Kirk could not understand how Spock gave the impression of such dignity and strength and submission at the same time.

"You may rise."

Spock stood gracefully but kept his eyes lowered.

The brief scene had riveted Kirk. He was scarcely breathing. He began to suspect a lot of things about Spock and Uhura's relationship and every one of them guaranteed he would not get any sleep tonight.

Uhura turned and walked into the living room with Spock walking one step behind her. The mark of her hand was clear on his cheek. Kirk stood slowly.

"Hot damn, just look at her," thought Kirk and he began to believe that they might be able to pull off this con.

He ran his eyes slowly from her feet to her head. Her legs were encased in tight high healed boots. She wore a knee length skirt slung low on her hips revealing the smooth brown belly and a diamond stud in her belly button. Uhura had a piercing? Kirks' month went dry, where there more…? Sleep tonight seemed more and more unlikely.

The skirt it was made of fine shiny black material and draped across Uhura's hips but did not meet on her right side by about 6 centimetres. It was held together with lacing that also gathered the skirt up slightly on that side so it pulled diagonally across her body clinging and accentuating every curve. It was very obvious that she did not have any underwear.

She wore a bright red cadet's jacket that had been altered so it nipped in dramatically at the waist and then flared into a peplum. The jacket did not meet at the front and the shoulders were padded and covered with flat metal studs. Under this was a black leather bustier which laced up the front on what looked like old fashioned metal boot hooks. Her nails were long and painted red to match the jacket.

Uhura wore her hair swept up in a complex style with soft tendrils trailing on her neck. Her heavily made up eyes seemed huge and sultry and her lips blood red and full. She held the riding crop in her right hand. The overall impression was of sex, arrogance and power. She was a beautifully dangerous delicacy and undoing two sets of lacing who leave her standing in front of him exposed and …the Captain swallowed with a gulp.

She watched Kirk's slow appreciative appraisal.

"Do you like what you see Captain?" her voice was soft, menacing and full of secret temptations.

Kirk's voice cracked as he said, "Very impressive."

"Remember your place," she purred, reaching out and scratching her long nails lightly against his cheek "or I will be forced to discipline you and you don't want that do you?"

For a wild moment he almost said, "Please." Kirk was aware that his heart was beating too fast. But he remembered his role and dropped his eyes and said, "No, Grand Mistress."

She stepped close and stroked the end of the crop slowly down the full length of his torso. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, so her warm breath just stirred the fine hair on the side of his head, "Liar." The word was a caress and made him close his eye and draw air through his nostrils. Damn, he would have to see McCoy and get some sleeping pills there was no way he would ever sleep again without them.

He knew now that she was the source of that disturbing presence he had felt earlier. It radiated from her. He was aware he had broken "the rules" and looked her unbidden and he felt a growing conviction that kneeling contritely before her was the right and desirable thing to do. He sank to his knees.

"Good," she purred in response, "I will allow you one look, but I expect you to keep your eyes averted in future, what you're admiring is not for you. Remember that."

"Yes, Grand Mistress."

"My consort is territorial and does not like other men looking at me… lustfully," she said softly, "do you Mr Spock?"

"No, Grand Mistress."Spock's soft voice was rich with a menace that snapped Kirk out of his almost enthralled state.

"Very good. Gentlemen shall we meet our guests?"

-8888-

As soon as Uhura entered the meeting room the atmosphere changed. Here was something the delegates understood. At first they demanded to know why they had been treated with such disrespect. Uhura was offhand and dismissive of their complaints.

"There was no disrespect, just testing. Do you think I am so much a fool that I trust everyone without first observing if they know how to conduct themselves in an appropriate manner? I made you wait for the same reasons that I am speaking to three delegates not your supreme ruler. Besides, I have other matters to attend to …. matters of importance." She trailed her fingers down Mr Spock's arm as she spoke.

The plan was to take the three delegates on a tour of the ship before restarting negotiations. This allowed Uhura time to observe and interact with them. Uhura led the small entourage consisting of the three delegates, Kirk, Spock, two senior female officers and four female security personnel. They visited the arboretum, the holodeck and finally the medical bay. Uhura observed the delegates closely. Uhura and Spock had their link open. He was using his superior hearing to monitor the delegate's private conversations and Uhura also listened through their link.

Vesh and Nune seemed to gradually accept Uhura's as the 'ruler' of the Enterprise and showed great interest in the ship, but Glet remained suspicious and scornful.

When they reached the sickbay the senior, Nurse Chapel, was off duty sleeping after nursing a critically ill patient through the night. Nurse Lewis was doing an excellent job of showing the delegates the medical facilities. The normally mousy and timid nurse seemed to relish the role of "Mistress" Lewis and exhibited a surprising sultry energy. McCoy acted his part magnificently. His natural relaxed southern charm translated effortlessly to a smouldering subservient role. The salacious part of Uhura's brain watched him closely and realised she had never really noticed the Doctor as a man before, and he was worth noticing, he was both delicious and intriguing. He could be fun to play with.

Just as they were leaving sickbay Nurse Chapel arrived. It was immediately obvious she had not read the ship-wide orders before coming to sickbay to check on her patient. She stared with open contempt at Uhura. Nurse Lewis moved to intervene and taking Chapel's arm to draw her away. But Chapel snatched her arm away and hissed "Get your hands off me. What's going on here, why is she dressed like that?"

Uhura snapped out a command, "Silence. I will talk with you later." Then, looking at the security detail, she said, "Remove her." The security detail moved forward.

Chapel exclaimed, "What! Are you all mad?" She turned to the Captain, "Sir, what is..." But the Captain dropped his eyes and Chapel, obviously bewildered, turned to Spock in confusion.

"Mr Spock I…"

"Silence" Uhura's voice held such command Chapel instinctively obeyed. But her gaze was riveted by the faint but clear hand mark on Spock's face. She reached up and touched his cheek. Spock jerked away as if stung. Through the wide open link, Uhura felt the sickeningly intense impact of Chapel's cloying obsessive love for Spock.

Adrenaline rushed through Uhura and she seemed hyper aware of everything that was happening. The three delegates were avidly watching the scene that was unfolding. Uhura heard them plainly although they were whispering. Did she hear them or did she hear through Spock? She could no longer tell.

Vesh gasped, and whispered to Nune, "She touched the Grand Mistress's consort!"

Glet murmured, "This Grand Mistress Uhura is weak, unworthy, she is openly challenged and does nothing."

Vesh was staring in a gleeful horror and disbelief murmured, "The pale one will surly die."

Glet scowled and sneered, "And he is soiled. I say she is too weak to discipline him."

"But she must!" replied Nune in disbelief.

Uhura knew she had to act decisively or all chances of obtaining the crystals would be lost. Lt Uhura communications officer might tolerate Chapel's behaviour but Grand Mistress Uhura, supreme ruler of the Enterprise, would not. All her suppressed anger at Chapel, accumulated slowly over time, reared up.

Uhura grabbed Chapel spun her around and pressed her boot heal into the back of the senior nurse's knee. Chapel gave a scream and crumpled face first on the floor. Uhura dropped instantly, one knee in the small of Chapel's back and hissed, "You never touch my property again." Uhura was still in the strange heightened state everything appeared to move in slow motion and it seemed that she had all the time in the world to plan and act. Uhura had carefully manoeuvred this position so her body obscured the delegates' view. She drew a small knife from her pocket and cut the nurse's earlobe. As she had anticipated the injury bleed profusely and Uhura, under the guise of shaking Chapel, smeared the blood over the nurse's neck. Chapel was screaming and sobbing as Uhura grabbed her hair, jerking her head back. She commanded, "Stand up." Uhura half pulled Chapel to her feet. Chapel was crying and clutching the side of her head; blood poured from the cut ear and was smeared across Chapel's neck and down her uniform giving the impression of a much more serious injury. Anyone would think her throat was cut.

Uhura, still gripping Chapel's hair, jerked her head back.

"Mr Spock, did you desire this creature?" demanded Uhura.

"No Grand Mistress,"

"Who do you desire?"

"Only you Grand Mistress."

"What did you feel when she touched you?"

Spock appeared reluctant to speak and looking away from Nurse Chapel.

"Answer," Uhura's voice cracked out like a whip.

Spock, still not looking at Chapel, stated, "Her touch made my skin crawl."

"Do you hear that?" hissed Uhura in Chapel's ear.

"Yes," whispered Chapel almost choking on her tears.

"Can he lie?"

"No."

Uhura pushed the now sobbing nurse way from her in to the arms of the security officers.

"Take her to the brig; I will deal with her later." she spat. Then, looking at Lewis and McCoy, she commanded, "See to her."

Vesh, Nune and Glet where still watching with intense and speculative interest.

Uhura turned slowly to Spock. Wild energy seemed to crackle around her. She pointed at Spock and her hand was still covered with Nurse Chapel's blood.

"You allowed her to touch you."

Spock stood impassive.

"You disgrace yourself and me. I almost wonder if you wanted her touch." Uhura's voice was soft, speculative and full of menace.

Spock dropped to one knee, "No Grand Mistress."

"Extend your hand."

His head still bowed, Spock obeyed. Uhura stuck two vicious blows with the crop across the palm of the outstretched hand. Spock's face blanched as he gasped involuntarily and a visible tremor ran through him.

"Never allow anyone to touch you again," Uhura spat viciously.

Spock bowed low over his knee.

"Such a light punishment shows weakness," observed Vesh sneeringly.

"You are mistaken," snapped Uhura turning away from Spock to face them. "His kind is exquisitely sensitive in the hands. That will serve to remind him of my displeasure until I can discipline him properly at my leisure." Her voice was raw with the promise of torment.

"How will he be punished?" Glet whispered with poorly concealed excitement.

Nune smiled lasciviously, "Will we be able to watch? We are always interested to learn new ways."

"I prefer to deal with such matters in private. Besides he is only a man and we have more important business to attend to," said Uhura dismissively and turned and led the way back out of sick bay.

-8888-

They returned to the conference room and the negotiations began in earnest. Kirk was still reeling from the events in the sickbay. It had taken all his strength to resist intervening. He did not think he would ever forget the image of Uhura, a Bitch Goddess in the flesh, smiting those that displeased her.

As the negotiations progressed the captain realised he was watching a true maestro at work. The desperate, almost feral, energy that had crackled to life in the sickbay carried Uhura forward; she was a force of nature. She had the measure of the delegates and was so deeply into her role she simply was the Grand Mistress. He watched in awe as Uhura utterly dominated the negotiations. Uhura did not ask, she demanded, she was implacable, she forced compliance because there was no alternative to her will and the reward offered was her approval and the three women bent to her will and were grateful.

Finally the negotiations were finally complete, the crystals were on board, the payment made and the delegates departed with gifts for their Supreme Ruler.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Roleplay.

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG

Type: Adventure, romance

**Part 3**

**Later that evening**.

Kirk and McCoy were both sprawled bonelessly in armchairs with a drink in their hands. McCoy lazily swirled the contents of his glass and Kirk was staring into his as if it was a crystal ball.

"It was one hell of a day," said Kirk with a sigh.

"Yup," replied McCoy.

"Will Nurse Chapel be alright?"

"McCoy's head flopped against the back of the chair and he turned it toward the captain. "Yes. The cut was nothing and some good may come out of it. She knows Spock can not lie and maybe hearing him say those things has finally knocked some sense into her. She is a fine nurse but that obsession with Spock was getting poisonous. I think it will be rough but she may come out of this happier, in the long run."

Kirk nodded, "It hard to believe that the cut was nothing. There was so much blood."

"Earlobes bleed like the very devil and Uhura knows it. In her second year of the academy one of her earrings was ripped out in a sparring match. I read her a lecture on be ten types of a fool for wearing non-regulation earrings in the gym. I told her if she wanted to get anything else pierced to make sure it was covered by her uniform."

"It seems like she took your advice. I wonder if she has…" Kirk looked at McCoy and narrowed his eyes, "You're her doctor, you would know, does she?"

"That information is both confidential and no darn business of yours."

Kirk sighed and said, "You know, I sometimes think I hate Spock."

"Yup."

"God… Bones did you see her today?" Kirk almost groaned.

"Yup."

"It darn near singed my eyeballs just looking at her."

"Yup."

"It wasn't just how she looked, although that was quite enough, it was her manner. She crackled with…" Kirk made a circling gesture in the air as he struggled to find a word to accurately express himself.

"Yup." Accompanied by a nod.

"Oh man…did you see how she looked at you in the sickbay? Like you were dinner and she was really hungry?"

"Ohhhhh yes," said McCoy and took a deep swig of his drink.

A thoughtful silence passed but neither man seemed relaxed.

Kirk turned miserably to McCoy and said "I wonder what they are doing?"

McCoy gave him what Kirks grandma called an "old fashioned look".

Kirk returned to contemplating the depths of his drink as he spoke. "Today in their quarters, they didn't know I was watching, but Spock knelt in front of her and I could feel the tension in the room just go through the roof." Kirk made a blasting off gesture with his free hand.

McCoy was looking at him silently.

"Do you think they, you know, do the 'Grand Mistress' thing?"

McCoy gave Kirk and other look.

"Damn. Oh damn," said Kirk and his head flopped back against the chair. In a pitiful voice he said. "Do you think we'll ever get to sleep tonight?"

"Nope."

When Uhura returned to their quarters Spock was sitting on the sofa in semi darkness. She carefully placed the riding crop on the small shelf by the door. Then she turned and slipped off the red jacket and letting it fall the floor as she walked across the room toward him. He slowly rose. They stood facing each other but not touching with body or mind. She raised her hand to touch his face but his hand snapped up and caught her wrist. She froze.

"You played a dangerous game today."

"The game was not of my choosing. If you remember I was ordered to play. " She wrenched her wrist from his grasp and turned way from him.

"Today I required all my forbearance to endure the trials to which you subjected me. Today I watched as other men licked you with their gaze." He pulled her suddenly into a fierce embrace from behind, buried his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

"I watched as Jim Kirk stripped you with his eyes," said Spock in a soft harsh voice as he pulled the bow at the bottom of the lacing that held her bustier and began to rhythmically unhook the laces. "His eyes did this." He dropped the lace and pulled the garment open and let it slide to the floor. Then slowly slipped his hands around to cup her breasts, "I had to suppress the urge to do him physical harm."

He nuzzled against her ear and said, "Then l saw the way you looked at McCoy."

She went rigid. "I concealed that thought."

His voice was dry, "You did. But I know your body. I saw your eyes. I smelled your scent. Your interest was as obvious as slap across my face."

Uhura leaned back against him and whispered salaciously, "I take it you are not interested in exp…" Before she could finish the deliberately provocative sentence she could feel the rumbling growl deep in Spock's chest.

"Do not toy with me," Spock said and his voice, full of menace, sent a thrill shivering through her. "I do not know if I can easily forgive the doctor for exciting your interest." He ran one hand slowly over her belly slipping under the edge of her skirt and coming to rest possessively over her core his long fingers exerting an expert pressure that made her sigh.

"I endured seeing others look at this and wonder," he said and slid his other hand from her breast and lightly fingered the diamond stud in her navel. "It was a secret thing; our covenant."

"It is still. They do not know that it is your mark," she sighed and moved against him as she remembered the night he had placed it there, the sharp pain and sweet pleasure intermingled.

She reached back and gently trailed her fingers down the side of his face. "How can you even want me after today?"

"How could I not? Today I learned what a bride must feel as her suitors fight the kal'if'fee to win her." He was breathing hard and she could feel the thud of his heart against her back. "Today you fought to claim me. Seeing that awoke something primitive, from before the Enlightenment, and I was stirred, roused and claimed in a way I would never have anticipated." As he spoke he emphasised his words with pressure of his fingers pressing her against him so she was panting when he finished.

He slid his hand out of her skirt leaving a trail on moisture cooling on her skin, and gasping her shoulders turned her to face him. Uhura had never known Spock to be this lost for words or to speak with such heated intensity. She was still caught in the role of Grand Mistress, half wild and seductive and the untamed energy that had surrounded her today seemed to flow up Spock's fingers burning him.

"I bear you mark. You bear mine. You are mine." Nyota stated and leaned into him and ran her lips over his neck. "Mine" and she bit him in a series of small nipping bites. "I hate that Chapel touches you and brushes against you." Nyota rubbed against him bending one leg slightly so it nestled against his groin, her voice was thick with arousal and menace. "She wants you and is trying to steal you from me. I liked forcing her to hear what you thought. I wanted to hurt her."

Nyota continued to kiss and lick his neck and slid her hands up inside his shirt to feel his skin. Then Spock felt the change he knew must come and had been waiting for, a slight trembling of her hands and softening of her posture as the Grand Mistress faded and Nyota started to return. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her and gently and rhythmically stroked her naked back.  
Eventually she spoke and her voice was just a whisper, "I could have stopped when I cut her ear. I was cruel."

Spock sensed she was not finished and quietly started to remove the pins that held her hair, letting it tumble around her shoulders.

"There was even a part of me that wanted to hurt you." A shudder passed thought her and she buried her face against his chest.

"Why?" he asked softly stroking her wild hair.

Uhura' voice was muffled by her position as she answered, "Because you let her. You are kind to her so she just keeps trying. Sometimes I am afraid part of you likes her besotted admiration. She would give you anything, all you have to do is ask and one day you might decide to ask…just because you can."

Spock took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes.

"Look at me" he murmured.

She pushed against him rubbing her face against his chest as if she was trying to burrowing into him.

"Look at me," he repeated firmly but softly. He moved her away from him and, with a crooked finger under her chin, lifted her face to look at him. The Grand Mistress was gone, the eyes he looked into belonged to Nyota. "You have nothing to fear from Nurse Chapel. I treat her with kindness because she wants what she can never have. I know what that is like; there was a time when I believed I could never have you." He spoke gently.

Her expression was desolate. "I never meant to hurt you…"

He placed a finger over her lips silencing her. "You had to act quickly and decisively and you stuck me in the place that would produce an authentic pain response but do minimal actual damage." He stoked her hair back from her face. Her makeup was smudged from where she had pressed against him and her hair was a wild tangle around her bare shoulders, her face wore an expression of misery. To him she was unutterably vulnerable and beautiful.

She looked at him earnestly. "I could feel the change in me, I did not have the normal restraints, it was powerful and wonderful, terrifying and hideous. It was not the real me!"

"It is a part of you, one you control and keep hidden, but you forget how well I know you. All of you," said Spock, with an ironic tilt to his head. "It is ever my honour to kneel before you, I have done so before and I would willingly do so again. I am yours, your husband and I burn for you and only you, my wife. "

"I want you. I cherish you. I chose you, only you, my husband."

"Show me," he commanded, and then he lowered his mouth to cover hers.

**The End. **

My apologies for the inconsistent formatting. FF is being difficult and keeps loosing the breaks.

Au: This is a blatant grovel for comments. . If you read this and liked it (or not) please let me know. It is the only reward Atana71 and I get. (*insert pleading puppy dog eyes here*)


End file.
